Jack Shephard
Jack Shephard is the son of Christian and Mary Shephard making him a major member of the Lucernian House Shephard. Jack Shephard has one full sibling in the form of Sawyer Shephard and one half sibling in the form of Claire Shephard of which Sawyer is a member of the Order of the Red Dragon and has reached the council of that order, while his sister Claire is an influencial member of the Lucernian nobles due to her earlier premiscuous behavior gaining her reputation with many powerful men. Jack Shephard is also the husband of Evangeline Shephard of whome he has a son with in the form of David Shephard of whom lies as a young member of the House Shephard forces. Jack Shephard was born the first child of Christian Shephard of which placed him in the position of growing up the heir to House Shephard. His father cared for him very deeply and the two would have a great relationship growing up that was only exlipsed by his close relationship with his younger brother Sawyer Shepard. His father's betrayal of his mother by fathering Claire Shephard was a scandal and an insult which caused the Christian's two sons to somewhat turn against him, and this would lead to a period of bitterness between Jack and his father, but eventually Jack accepted that his father had made a mistake and the two begin to rebuild their relationship. Jack Shephard and his wife Evangeline Shephard would lead the forces of House Shephard and Gulltown into the Seven Knights of Aerene Rebelion and during this conflict he once again proved himself a capable commander and then met with William Lovie III. at the end of the conflict and this meeting would end with Jack becoming quite enamored by the young prince. Characteristics Jack is a leading member of House Shephard, and along with his brother Sawyer Shephard are counted on as one of the most loyal members of the Kingdom of Lucerne. This loyalty has been tested numerous times, and because of his devout loyalty to the royal family he was targeted during the Lucerne Civil War by members of the True Sons of Lucerne. This attack failed and since then he has become more paranoid and turned the Shephard House into a veritable fortress. History Early History : "When a person goes through life without a cause he believes in so faithfully, so strongly that he'd die for it. Why even get up in the morning." : -Jack Shephard Jack Shephard was born the first child of Christian Shephard of which placed him in the position of growing up the heir to House Shephard. His father cared for him very deeply and the two would have a great relationship growing up that was only exlipsed by his close relationship with his younger brother Sawyer Shepard. His father's betrayal of his mother by fathering Claire Shephard was a scandal and an insult which caused the Christian's two sons to somewhat turn against him, and this would lead to a period of bitterness between Jack and his father. Eventually Jack accepted that his father had made a mistake and the two begin to rebuild their relationship. First Battle of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill Jack Shephard came to Lucerne along with most of the Lucernian army following the destruction of the city. Upon the arrival it became very clear to all those present that they were in no condition to attack the Orc army. As the army contemplated what strategy they should use, they were recalled back to Lucerne by King Bill Lovie. This retreat didn't sit well with Jack, or his brother Sawyer and the two would from this point on while still remaining loyal to the Kingdom, they had lost their love for the King. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey 'Family Members' Evangeline_Shephard.jpg|Evengaline Shephard - Wife|link=Evangeline Shephard Relationships Evangeline_Shephard.jpg|Evangeline Shephard - Lover|link=Evangeline Shephard Evangeline Shephard Jack Shephard and Evangeline Shephard originally met eachother while Jack was in Forks preparing for the counter attack against the Orc army. While he was staying at the local shelter where the army was in place, he became close with Evangeline and he would convinse her to join him when the army was recalled back to Lucerne. Now together in Lucerne. the two grew extremely close and after only 6 months she became pregnant with their first child. Category:House Shephard Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Order of the Red Dragon Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight